goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (musical)
This is about the '''stage musical.' For the 2005 film, see Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005 film).'' Charlie and the Chocolate Factory is a stage musical based on the Roald Dahl book of the same name. Cast *Jack Costello, Tom Klenerman, Isaac Rouse, Louis Suc - Charlie Bucket *Douglas Hodge - Willy Wonka *Nigel Planer - Grandpa Joe *Alex Clatworthy - Mrs. Bucket *Jack Shalloo - Mr. Bucket *Iris Roberts - Mrs. Teavee *Jay Heyman, Adam Mitchell, Luca Toomey - Mike Teavee *Polly Allen, Tia Noakes, Ellie Simons - Veruca Salt *Clive Carter - Mr. Salt *India Ria Amarteifio, Adrianna Bertola, Jade Johnson, Mya Olaye - Violet Beauregarde *Paul J. Bedford - Mr. Beauregarde *Harrison Slater, Jenson Steele, Regan Stokes - Augustus Gloop *Jasna Ivir - Mrs. Gloop *Joe Allen - Mr. Gloop/Oompa Loompa Plot The play opens with Charlie Bucket searching for valuables in a dump near his home. As he picks up candy wrappers, he speaks with a mysterious tramp, and heads home to his family. His home is a one-room shack under a railway arch. As he and his grandparents wait for their cabbage soup to boil, they tell Charlie about Willy Wonka. After Charlie's father returns home dispirited from lack of work Charlie's mother tries to lift his spirits by saying he will find work when the parents begin singing about Charlie and what they have later Charlie pens a letter about what he'd invented for his family to Wonka, folds it into a paper airplane and sends it flying out into the night. The next morning, Mrs. Bucket returns home from her night job and explains to the rest of the family that Willy Wonka is holding a competition where five lucky contestants must buy Wonka Bars to find a Golden Ticket to his factory and a lifetime's supply of candy. Charlie is desperate to win one, but he has no money. On their homemade TV, they hear of the first Golden Ticket winner, an obese Bavarian boy named Augustus Gloop. They soon learn that another ticket has been found by a spoiled British girl named Veruca Salt. Mr. Salt recounts how he won the ticket for his daughter. Charlie's birthday arrives, and his grandparents give him a Wonka Bar, but are disappointed when there is no Golden Ticket. As he eats, they hear of the discovery of the third Golden Ticket, in Hollywood by wannabe gum-chewing celebrity, Violet Beauregarde. She and her father brag about how they will now be even more famous because of the Golden Ticket and how Violet is going to be the "biggest" diva ever. Shortly after, the TV announces another Golden Ticket discovery, Mike Teavee and the Teavee family. Mike is a violent and obnoxious bully who is addicted to television and video games, and whose frantic mother spoils him rotten and explains his hazardous activities and how he used Wonka's password to get his Golden Ticket. With all but one ticket gone and no money to buy a bar, Charlie is desolate. His parents sing about how they wish they could raise their son together and about how they hope for a better life. Winter comes, and one day Charlie finds some money dropped by a rich couple. Encouraged by the mysterious tramp, he buys a Wonka Bar, and finds a Golden Ticket inside that prompts Grandpa Joe to get out of bed and walk for the first time in forty years. On the day they are to enter the factory, Charlie and Grandpa Joe feel out of place amidst all the hoopla on the red carpet. Finally, the moment of truth arrives. With a choral fanfare, the factory door swings open and all eyes to turn to see the mysterious Willy Wonka, invites the Golden Ticket winners into his factory to see all the wonders. Wonka gathers the ticket winners and explains the rules and regulations of the factory. With the contracts signed, Wonka then welcomes them into the Chocolate Room. As the children explore, the parents ask Wonka what its purpose is and Wonka bemusedly explains that is his artwork. Veruca breaks the reverie with a scream as Augustus is drinking from the Chocolate River where falls into it and gets sucked up the chocolate extraction pipe. The families then look up to see dozens of tiny workers in red boiler suits called Oompa-Loompas, who make no effort to try and save Augustus. With Augustus gone, Wonka is more concerned about the possible contamination of bones in his toffee. The party is shocked and mortified, but Wonka assures them that he'll be fine. The next room is the Inventing Room, where white-coated Oompa-Loompas mix and stir. Wonka gives each child an Everlasting Gobstopper, but Violet is unimpressed. Wonka shows her his latest creation, a three-course dinner in one stick of gum. When Violet sees the gum, she pops it into her mouth. Wonka warns her to stop chewing before dessert, but Violet ignores him and begins to turn purple and swell up into a giant blueberry. Violet explodes in a shower of purple blueberry goo and glitter, but Wonka is unconcerned, sending Mr. Beauregarde to the Juicing Room, assuring that it can get her back to normal. Wonka next leads the party on a high speed tour around the crazy corridors of his factory until, disoriented, they arrive at the Nut Room, where squirrels sort out nuts to see if they are good or bad. The good nuts are kept for them to eat while the bad nuts are thrown away down a rubbish chute. Veruca demands a squirrel. When Wonka refuses, she takes matters into her own hands, rushing to grab one for herself, instead she is judged a “bad nut”, and she and her father are sent down the rubbish chute. Again, Wonka assures the remaining visitors that Veruca and her father will be all right. Wonka leads the group through dark cellars, where all his mistakes are kept, finally arriving at a room he calls, The Department of the Future. Wonka demonstrates Chocolate Television. Mike is intrigued and despite Wonka's protests, he puts himself before the cameras, presses the remote and disappears in a puff of smoke. Mike hops from screen to screen until they finally pull him out, leaving him at only 6-inches tall. Mrs. Teevee is relieved as she won’t have to worry about him causing big problems any more, and she places him in her purse and leaves the factory quite satisfied. Charlie is the only child left. When Grandpa Joe asks about their lifetime supply of confectionery sweets, Mr. Wonka casually dismisses them saying that the Everlasting Gobstopper Charlie had got was the lifetime supply of candy. Grandpa Joe is angry, but Charlie defuses the situation saying that an Everlasting Gobstopper is still an amazing present. When he leaves with Grandpa Joe, Charlie opens a book which contains all of Wonka’s ideas, adding a few of his own to the blank pages in the back. Wonka silently returns, and seeing Charlie’s additions, he tells him he’s won, inviting Charlie into his Great Glass Elevator so that he can show him his prize, the chocolate factory. They return to Earth where Wonka announces he’s leaving, and that Charlie is now in charge. He disappears, but as the Bucket family moves into the factory, Charlie sees the mysterious tramp outside the gates, who is revealed as Wonka. As the Oompa-Loompas and Charlie wave goodbye from the factory windows, Wonka vanishes, leaving Charlie to ponder all of the adventures that are to come. Musical numbers ;Act I *"Creation Overture" - Willy Wonka *"Almost Nearly Perfect" - Charlie Bucket *"The Amazing Tale of Mr. Willy Wonka" - Grandparents *"A Letter from Charlie Bucket" - Charlie Bucket, Mr. Bucket, Mrs. Bucket and Grandparents *"More of Him to Love" - Mrs. Gloop, Augustus Gloop and Mr. Gloop *"When Veruca Says" - Mr. Salt and Veruca Salt *"The Double Bubble Duchess" - Mr. Beauregarde, Violet Beauregarde and Ensemble *"It's Teavee Time" - Mrs. Teavee, Mike Teavee *"If Your Mother Were Here" - Mr. Bucket and Mrs. Bucket *"Don't Ya Pinch Me, Charlie" - Charlie Bucket, Grandpa Joe, Grandparents, Mr. Bucket and Mrs. Bucket *"It Must Be Believed to Be Seen" - Willy Wonka and Ensemble ;Act II *"Strike That! Reverse It!" - Willy Wonka and Ensemble *"Simply Second Nature" - Willy Wonka and Ensemble *"Auf Wiedersehen Augustus Gloop" - Oompa-Loompas and Willy Wonka *"Juicy!" - Oompa-Loompas and Willy Wonka *"Veruca's Nutcracker Sweet" - Oompa-Loompas *"Vidiots" - Oompa-Loompas, Willy Wonka and Mrs. Teavee *"Pure Imagination" - Willy Wonka and Charlie Bucket *"A Little Me" - Willy Wonka, Charlie Bucket, Oompa-Loompas, Mr. Bucket, Mrs. Bucket and Grandparents *"It Must Be Believed to Be Seen" (reprise) - Willy Wonka Category: Stage musicals